Happy Birthday!
by RainNight10715
Summary: Hari yang awalnya ia perkirakan akan menjadi datar ini menjadi salah satu hari terbaik di hidupnya. /males/ /dihajar/


Happy Birthday~! -by: RainNight10715

Disclaimer: Elsword dan semua charanya milik KOG. Saya hanya memiliki cerita hancur ini.

Warning: Ancur, gaje, dipaksakan, ngebut, ..., n. n=? /bukan/

Class~ Aisha-DW (mai lopeli loli~ X"3 /bukan/), Elsword-IS (kegelapan selalu terlihat bagus OwOb /plak/), Rena-WS (nah.. Suka aja XD /dor/), Raven-RF (asal pilih OwO /dicakar/), Chung-DC (suka aja .w.), Eve-CBS~ (mai paporit loli evy class~ /bukan/), udah ah segini aja owo/

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Hari ini juga merupakan hari ulang tahunku, dan tak ada yang terjadi. Atau mungkin aku berfikir tak akan ada hal yang terjadi, sepertinya aku salah.

Aku duduk diam di kasur, memandang keluar bingkai jendela dengan tatapan kosong, menghiraukan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarku."Aisha... Sarapan..." orang itu masih mengetuk pintu, aku hanya menghembuskan napas perlahan sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Aku memegang gagang pintu itu, merasakan dinginnya dengan telapak tanganku, baru kubuka pintu itu dengan senyum ceria. "Sarapan sudah siap? Ha... Aku sudah laparr...~" ucapku dengan nada riang yang membuat seseorang berambut merah yang lebih tinggi dariku ini menyeringai. "kapan kau tak lapar, hah?" ia berkata sambil mengacak acak rambutku yang masih kugerai. "diamlah, Els.." aku segera memegang tangannya yang mengacak acak rambutku, "Ayo makannn..." Aku menariknya menuju ruang makan, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di kursi sebelahku. Dengan senyum ceria aku melihat sekeliling meja makan. Rena si Elf, Eve si Nasod, Chung si Pangeran, Raven si manusia setengah Nasod, Els si penenteng pedang(?), dan aku sendiri. Lengkap.

"Ah ya, malam ini ada festival tahun baru.. Kalian mau melihatnya?" Elsword tiba tiba bertanya saat kami selesai makan. Disaat yang lainnya sibuk membicarakan festival, kimono dan kembang api Aku hanya memandang ke depan sambil berpikir '..sepertinya tak ada yang ingat ulang tahunku..' aku langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut," aku berkata pelan, "Aku ingin istirahat untuk sementara waktu." Rena melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik, "hng? Tumben kau tak mau ikut perayaan, Aisha." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku baru saja sembuh dari demam, kurasa tidak baik kalau aku banyak main malam-malam untuk beberapa waktu ini. Nah, aku permisi dulu ya," aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku mengurung diri di kamarku. Beberapa saat yang lalu Chung datang untuk pamit karena mereka mau pergi ke perayaan. Di pangkuanku ada sebuah album foto tebal, beberapa dihias dengan stiker dan catatan catatan kecil. Halaman demi halaman itu aku buka sambil melihat seluruh peristiwa yang pernah kulalui. Memori. Entah mengapa aku teringat alasanku bertualang. Mencari kekuatanku yang hilang dan menjadi lebih kuat. Lucu sekali dalam tiga tahun terakhir aku tak menyangka aku akan menjadi seperti ini. Sembari bersandar ke dinding aku memejamkan mata, mengingat ingat awal semua kejadian ini. Ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas, aku ingat betul, aku mendapat hadiah misterius berupa sebuah cincin. Tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi aku mengenakannya dan dalam hitungan detik semua kekuatanku hilang. Aku masih tak tahu tentang cincin itu. Mungkin itu misteri yang tak akan terselesaikan. Ulang tahunku berikutnya hanya kulewati dengan berbaring di kasur tanpa kesadaran. Pingsan beberapa hari karena terluka saat misi dengan yang lainnya. 'mereka kuat, sementara aku tidak..' aku berkata dalam hati. Bahkan yang paling mengesankan adalah ketika ulang tahunku yang ke enam. Orang tuaku.. Saudaraku.. Dibunuh di depan mataku sendiri.. Oleh orang yan tak kukenal.. Ketika kami baru akan merayakan ulang tahun serta kesuksesanku belajar di pelatihan sihir. 'apa aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun? Apa aku punya kesalahan yang harus kutebus?' aku bertanya dalam hati, tanpa disadari beberapa butir air mata sudan menuruni pipiku dan menetes di album foto yang masih kupegang.

Selesai mandi, aku melihat wajahku di depan kaca, memastikan tak ada bekas menangis. Tanpa sadar aku hanya menatap bayanganku dengan tatapan datar. "kenapa aku selalu berpura pura tersenyum, bahagia, dan semacamnya?" aku bertanya tidak kepada siapapun. Kuhembuskan napas perlahan kemudian aku lanjutkan menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya menjadi twintail. Aku menganti pakaianku dengan kaos berwarna biru muda dan rok selutut berwarna hitam. Tanpa melihat ke jam di dinding kamar, aku keluar menuju ruang tengah dan duduk santai di sofa, menyalakan tv, dan mencoba menikmati tayangan yang disajikan. Meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik.

Sebuah suara kembang api yang dinyalakan datang dari depan markas kami. Rasa penasaran menguasaiku. Aku mengintip lewat jendela. Tak ada siapa siapa. Kemudian aku berfikir kalau itu hanyalah orang lewat yang menyalakan kembang api. Lima menit kemudian sebuah sms dari rena kuterima di ponselku. Ia memintaku keluar. Aku mengambil hoodie hitamku dan mengenakannya sambil keluar. Dan.. Aku hanya kaget melihat Chung dan Eve membawa sekantung penuh kembang api, Rena dan Raven membawa kue dengan lilin yang dinyalakan di atasnya, dan Elsword membawa sekotak kado. Diam, terpaku di tempat, dan tak dapat berkata apapun. Aku juga menyadari kalau pipiku terasa panas dan mataku mulai berair. "..Te..Terimakasih.." ucapku terbata-bata. Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengajakku bermain kembang api dan bersenang senang hingga esok hari.

Hari yang datar ini, atau itu yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, berubah menjadi salah satu hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku benar benar bisa merasakan senyumku yang tak kupalsukan. Teman seperti mereka.. Mungkin tak akan kudapatkan tanpa kejadian masa laluku yang suram itu. Aku bersyukur. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini. Bahagia adalah kata ter-simple.

.

.

Makasih udah bacaaa... Maaf fict tahun barunya telaaatttt... Banyak tugas, orz.. Dan pennameku ganti ke yang dulu lagi .w.) akun pottermoreku~ /plak/

Lagi ngerjain fict EvexAdd (bukan pairing, ga ada romance, sedikit angst mungkin? Yah gitulah~ saya ga pernah bisa bikin romance~ paling pol ampe friendship~ X"D /ditendang/) aslinya buat challange, tapi aku telat kayaknya, jadi di dis ._.) biarlah, aku dah niat mau nulis~ X"D

Betewe, aku belum sempat aplod aplod doodle gaje buat repiewers tercintah sayah .w.) mungkin besok(?) nggak janji juga sih, mau latian drama ama ngerjain tugas dulu =w=)

Dan... Adakah yang mau kalau ini kubuat ending alternatif? 'w')a bad ending tentunya /plak/ /abaikan/

Babai~

RainNight


End file.
